


Dark to Light

by GwynCat



Series: Battle of the King [2]
Category: Battle of the Kings, Original Work
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Prequel, Side Story, amateur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat
Summary: pre-Battle of the Kings oneshot
Series: Battle of the King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556689





	Dark to Light

Ifig wrapped her tunic around her. She rushed out the door, shouting a greeting to her mother wiping down one of the tavern's tables.

The wind flung snow into her face as she fought it towards the market.

" Hello!"

" Dia Duit!"

" Shwmae! "

" Hi!"

" Dia Daoibh!"

" S'mae!"

Ifig waved to the vendors and customers as they greeted her. Their voices muffled by the wind and their protective garments, following their example Ifig pulled her cloak tighter around her. She shuddered, It was very cold this morning. 

Ifig went to the Blacksmith's Forge, sighing in relief at the warmth that flooded out when she opened the door. Adgar the blacksmith looked up from the tool he was hammering. He lifted his mask and waved.

" Maidin Maith!"

" Dia is muire duit,Adgar!"

Ifig plopped herself on a bench near an anvil. 

" What do you want Ifig? "

She giggled 

" Can't I visit my favorite boss in my free time?"

Adgar rolled his eyes.

" You could do that during work hours.:

" Hmm. True."

She laid her head in her hands.

" There's not much to do around the town except hunt or help Mother in the Tavern, but even that gets boring if you give it enough time."

The Blacksmith grunted, hammering the blade a few more times before stepping back.

" Now I will let it cool..."

he muttered, taking his thick leather gloves off. He turned to his female companion, who looked completely bored. He stared out of the window, into the blizzard. Why the vendors stubbornly stayed in the markets to sell their products is beyond him. At least he was near a heat source at all times, and usually so was Ifig. Neither liked the cold very much. He couldn't take Ifig to the tavern, her mother would make her work. It was closed even if the first thing wasn't true.

Wait a minute.

Adgar had an idea. The New years festival was being held in the village square. There was sure to be many things he and Ifig could do.

" Have you gone to New Years Fest?"

" Hmm?"

" The New Years Festival, In the square? It's been going on for a week, Ifig."

" Oh! Yeah!" She smacked her forehead " How could I forget about New Years Fest!"

Adgar looked at the blade cooling in front of him and smirked.

" How about this? When I finish this sword, We can go together."

The female elf smiled

" Ooh! You better hurry then!"

Adgar chuckled and quickly finished the blade before Ifig got too restless. As soon as he put the newly polished sword in its case, Ifig was pushing him toward the door.

" Let's Go!"

It took fifteen minutes for them to walk from the forge to the village square. The music could be heard from the forge. 

" I missed Fiddle music! No one here plays fiddle. I heard that the committee had to pay a travelling Bard to come."

As they got closer the smell of the feast was flung into their faces along with snow. Adgar and Ifig were forced to huddle together not used to being in the cold. 

The smells and sounds of the festival were getting stronger. Thankfully it was also getting warmer, to the relief of the elves. 

"Ifig! Agar! Glad you could make it! "

" Garu! "

Ifig ran from Adgar and hugged her brother. He chuckled

" Hows the tavern?"

Garu smiled 

" Swarmed, you might have to help out later."

" Ugh great."

" Garu, Get table six! "

" Yes Mom! Sorry sis gotta go. "

Garu jogged toward the Tavern. Ifig turned to Adgar, who was looking at a kiosk with silverware. She picked up one of the knives, turning it in her hands

" We make swords bigger and better than those! "

The shopkeeper glared at the elves, snatching the knife. 

" You work at a Tavern, how do you not know what knives are? "

" Swords are like giant knives. "

The blacksmith rolled his eyes. He nudged her. 

"C'mon. "

Ifig's belly growled

" Hungry? "

"Yeah. "

He widely gestured toward the food vendors. 

" Well? "

Ifig cocked her head for a second, then she grabbed his hand and lead him toward her family's Tavern. 

"..? "

" Well, if i'm going to have to work later, I might as well be here already. "

Adgar shrugged and pushed the door open. 

The duo was greeted with a Tavern of full-bellied drunks singing and dancing. Garu and Ifig's mother were trying to keep business running smoothly. 

" Wow. "

" Yeah. "

They sat down near the bar. It took a few seconds for Ifig's mother to notice them and rush over. 

" Ifig!, I know this is your time off, but I need you working the kitchens! "

The mother went back to serving drinks to tipsy patrons. 

The elf stood up and walked behind the counter, grabbing an apron with a knowing smirk. 

" Ok mom, " she turned to Adgar "might as well get your order. "

She leaned over the counter and flicked her friend's forehead. 

" what you want? "

Adgar thought for a second then smirked evily. 

" the Meat pie, please. "

Ifig's smirk vanished

" oh come on, you know I can't make that! "

The Blacksmith pushed a small bag of silver toward her. The elf groaned, accepting the money before stomping to the kitchen. 

Adgar watched her leave, sitting back and enjoying the music. 

**Author's Note:**

> And when Ifig came back with the pie, she made a dick on it with left over pie crust


End file.
